Kitty Cat Chaos
by Wolf-blades-wings
Summary: Atticus meets a girl with a...strange relationship with cats. There's a secret she and the felines must find out. Can he be a part of it? AtticusOc
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own GX but the Ocs belong to me.

_**Prologue**_

A bolt of black whizzed through the forest. It didn't stop for anything. Sticks cracked and leaves crunched under its paws. The moon gazed upon it. Emerald-green eyes locked onto the forest's exit. The black bolt leapt out of the woods. It stopped as soon as it landed, revealing that it was medium-sized black animal. To be more specific, it was a cat.

The small cat shook his body from his shoulders to his tail. He looked up at the enormous building in front of him. This was the place. Dual Academy. The cat walked until he found what he was looking for: the Obelisk Blue girls' dorms. Once there, he climbed a tree and walked across a large branch leading to a window. Before moving on, the cat looked down, glad he wouldn't have to try and climb back down. At least not now.

The black cat jumped into the open window to land on a desk. The desk was very cluttered. It had papers, pencils, pens, sketch books, text books, and an un-opened package of cards. The room was extremely dark, the only light was from the moon and the small stars scattered throughout the sky. It was also empty. The animal jumped off the desk, letting a few pieces of paper fall and a pencil roll off.

The small cat sat on his haunches and started to groom himself while he waited for his "owner" to arrive.

**A/N**

**So, there's your introduction. You'll find who the cat is in the next chapter. **

'**Till then,**

**-Wolf**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own GX. I do own the OCs and the plot.

_**Chapter One**_

A girl about the age of 17 walked into the room to find the black cat staring up at her.

"Where were you?" the cat snapped.

"Looking for any signs of cats at the beach," replied the girl. She wasn't the least bit surprised at the cat's talking. The animal cocked his head to one side.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"No," said the girl. "Amadeus, it's been the same for two weeks. We've searched everywhere ten times over and still we've found nothing."

"You're exaggerating," the cat called Amadeus stated. "You know how important this is. We've only found three cats and still it makes no sense. Tierra, we have five cats to find-"

"I know. You tell me every day and every night. I have it memorized," interrupted Tierra. She pulled a hair piece out of her sand-colored hair and threw on the already-cluttered desk and sat on her bed. Amadeus hopped up and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry," said Amadeus. "It's just that this has remained unknown for decades. It just seems like we should know by now."

"I know. But we have to be patient. If we wait, those cats will come to us," Tierra reassured Amadeus.

What these two are talking about probably makes no sense to you. So, let me just clear a few things up. You see, Amadeus is no ordinary cat and Tierra isn't an ordinary girl. Amadeus's family has a secret that traces back to ancient cats. These cats vowed to keep the secret in just nine families. When the time was right, a new generation would discover this secret.

When Amadeus discovered that his family was one that used to know the secret, he set out to discover what it was. But, he needed a human who had a special connection with animals. That's where Tierra came in. Her family was involved with the mystery as well. When the ancient cats thought keeping the secret might be difficult, they chose one human family to share it with. They used magic to give the people the connection they needed to speak to the cats. Even though Tierra's whole family knew about this, no one had shown any signs of inheriting this power. Not until Tierra.

When Amadeus discovered this, he knew the time was right. It had been 100 years since anyone has known the secret, and Amadeus was afraid that if they didn't find out now, no one would for another 100 years. And when he told this to Tierra, she felt the same way. So far they had four cats, including Amadeus, all of which had small stones hanging from thick brown strings around their necks. These stones had something to do with the mystery, and had been passed down from generation to generation for a century. Both cat and girl were determined to find out what they meant.

"Do you want to look once more? The night's still young," asked Tierra.

"Yes," replied Amadeus. "Yes, the night is still young and more search wouldn't hurt."

Tierra nodded and walked out the door while Amadeus hopped out the window. They met at the base of the tree.

"Where should we start?" asked the Obelisk.

"The beach," said Amadeus with no hesitation.

"But I just told you I looked there already."

"Yes, but you humans have poor eyesight in the dark. If I come, we'll be able to cover more ground and I'll be able to see better."

"But if I can't see as well as you how much help will be?"

"You're right. Double check the places you looked in before. You could've missed something. I'll look in the places you haven't."

Tierra nodded and led the way to the sand. The two then went in separate directions.

* * *

At the same time, Atticus Rhodes was walking down to the beach. He was having one of those nights where he just couldn't sleep no matter what and figured that this would be a good way to get some things off his mind. That's when he saw a girl bent over a pile of large rocks, moving smaller ones so she could see hidden areas. But what could she be looking for?

* * *

"Find anything?" Tierra asked as Amadeus jumped onto the rock above her. She noticed the small stone around his neck was giving off a gentle glow.

"Just them," said Amadeus. He directed his gaze to three cats running up to them. One of them was albino, one was gray, and one black with white paws.

"Ugh! Amadeus, do you have to run so fast?" the gray one panted. The albino one lay down in the sand, although it looked more like she collapsed. All of the cats' stones were giving off the same glow as Amadeus's. That's what happened when the cats were near each other.

"My apologies, Galen. I've forgotten how lazy you've all become," replied Amadeus. Tierra smirked.

"We're not lazy!" exclaimed the black one, her yellow eyes blazing.

"Angel, calm down. I'm sure he doesn't mean to offend anyone," said Galen.

"Fine," replied Angel. She looked down at the white cat on the ground. "You okay, Callie?" she asked.

"Define okay…" Callie groaned.

* * *

Atticus watched this strange scene. All the cats were meowing one after other as if they were having a conversation. Could this get any weirder?

* * *

"Are you all done?" Tierra asked.

"Sorry!" the cats replied in unison.

"You don't have to apologize," said Tierra as she picked up Callie. She brushed off her fur and set her down on a rock at her side.

"Thank you," meowed Callie.

* * *

So, it could get weirder. Now the girl seemed to understand the cats. And they understood her. She actually joined in the conversation. Atticus turned on his heel and headed back to the dorms. But one of the cats seemed to notice him leaving. The black one. The one that came first. His green eyes locked onto Atticus and didn't let him leave the cat's gaze until he was out of sight.

* * *

Amadeus turned to the group.

"We need to be more careful of were we meet. Another human just left. He looked suspicious," he told them.

"More liked frightened," Galen said. "Not many humans talk to animals. I would be scared too."

"It's getting late," said Tierra. "I should go."

The cats nodded as she walked off. Then, they all ran to the water to get in some hunting before sunrise.

**A/N**

**So, there you go! Chapter 1! Hope you liked it. R&R**

**-Wolf**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own GX but I do own the OCs and the plot.

_**Chapter Three**_

_Atticus stood on a high rock over-looking the beach. He saw a girl sitting on the sand with four cats. A black one, a white one, a gray one, and a black one with white paws. The girl was talking to the animals as if they were human. And the cats meowed at her as if she were feline. Suddenly, the black cat's green eyes spotted Atticus. The cat stared for a few seconds before he began to hiss._

_The gray one noticed the first cat hissing and joined him. As did the white and black and white cats. Atticus tried to back up but couldn't. He was frozen to the spot. Lucky for him, the cats didn't move at all either. Then, the hissing slowly turned to a steady beeping…_

Atticus woke up and slammed the off button on his alarm clock. He sat up and looked around for any signs of cats. Nothing. It was all a dream. Nothing happened. But, something did happen. That girl in his dream was real. So were the cats. He saw them just that night. He shook his head. What if he didn't really see that? What if it was all part of his dream? It had to have been. _It was just a dream, _he tried to convince himself.

* * *

_Tierra looked up at the largest rock seperating sand from grass. A boy was standing there. He was fairly tall. She couldn't really see him through the fog, but he appeared to have brown hair. She recognized him. But from where? She couldn't remember his name. It started with an 'a'. At least that's what she thought. _

_Suddenly the fog grew thicker. She was soon surrounded by it, and he was swallowed by it. She couldn't see him and, if he ever could see her, there was no way he could anymore._

Tierra awoke to Callie purring in her ear.

"Morning, Callie," she sighed, looking at the white cat next to her.

"Morning," Callie meowed as she jumped off the bed and ran under it. The sun was out which meant she had to stay hidden. She was albino after all.

Tierra looked at the windowsill. Angel lay on it, watching the sun. Tierra assumed Galen and Amadeus were out on a morning hunt. Angel lay down her head and closed her eyes. Tierra couldn't tell if she fell asleep or if she was just blocking out the sun. She shrugged and decided it was time to get ready for class.

* * *

Atticus walked toward the main building of the school. He glanced at his watch to see that it was ten minutes before class started. He figured that would be enough time to head down the beach. He wanted to see if there were any signs of cats down there, just to prove to himself everything that what happened was just a dream.

* * *

Tierra walked down to the beach to see if Galen and Amadeus were there. She had a few minutes before class started anyway. She walked down to the water where Galen was stalking a fish. Amadeus was no where to be found. 

"Hi Galen," Tierra whispered. Galen didn't move. She shrugged and sat down, watching the gray cat hunt.

Galen watched the fish swimming in clockwise circles non-stop. He lifted up his front right paw, causing the water to ripple a bit. The fish stopped for moment and looked at the surface before starting to swim counterclockwise. Galen cocked his head to the side in a state of confusion. Then, he gently put his paw pack down, causing a second ripple. The fish stopped once more and stayed still this time. Galen stayed still as stone, trying not to scare it away.

Galen lifted his other paw as the fish started swimming clockwise again. The fish was now used to the rippling and didn't stop. Satisfied, Galen put down his left paw and lifted his right once more. He watched the fish for a moment, and then snatched it up. He placed it in his jaws and walked to Tierra.

"Good catch," the teenager complimented.

"Thank you," said Galen, spitting out the fish. "It wasn't a very bright fish, so it didn't take as long as usually does,"

"You mean it can take longer than that?" asked Tierra. Galen nodded as he started to eat.

"Much longer. Fishes can get very suspicious. And they usually put up more a fight than this one," said the cat after swallowing a mouthful of fish.

"Which proves that swimming in circles can really tire you out," added Tierra. Galen let out as much of a laugh as a cat could.

* * *

Atticus couldn't believe his eyes. The girl from his dream. She was real! And she seemed to be having a conversation with a gray cat. Atticus remembered a gray cat in his dream. It was the second one who hissed. He shook his head. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

Tierra glanced at her watch. 

"I have class," she said, pulling herself to her feet. Galen nodded as he swallowed the last of his fish.

* * *

Atticus watched as Tierra got up and started walking back to the school. He checked his watch and figured he should do the same.

In class, Crowler was going over trap cards and when you should use them. But, of course, Tierra had no intention of listening since he gave this speech last week before a field test. She was busy drawing a cat in her newest sketch book. Actually, it was a life-like picture of Angel lying on the windowsill, exactly the way she was that morning.

She sighed and flipped the page, pretending to write notes. She had no idea what this drawing would be. She figured a picture of Callie chasing a butterfly would do. Just as her pencil touched the paper, Atticus walked in, about ten minutes late. Tierra glanced up for a second, then looked back to her paper. But there was something about that boy that looked familiar. Her dream! That was the boy from her dream!

But, what did this mean exactly? Why had he appeared in her dream? Had she seen him before? And, of course, the question she really wanted answered: What was his name?

* * *

Atticus had taken longer to get to class since he got distracted by his thoughts. It couldn't be too bad, right? He was only late by ten minutes. How mad could Crowler get?

"Mr. Rhodes! Why on earth are you so late?!" Crowler barked. Apparently, that mad.

"Sorry Dr. Crowler. I, um….I overslept," Atticus lied.

"Well, learn from this and buy an alarm clock. Take your seat. Now, where was I?"

Atticus nodded and took the seat behind Tierra. He rested his chin on his fist and prepared himself for a long, boring class.

* * *

"Amadeus, I need your help," Tierra said as she rushed into her room. She put her sketch pad on the desk and threw herself on the bed. She pushed her self up and sat pretzel-legged at the head. Amadeus hopped up and sat across from her,

"What do you need?" asked the cat.

"I had this weird dream last night and I don't know what it means,"

"And you want me to tell you what I think," said Amadeus.

"Basically," replied Tierra.

"I'll help!" exclaimed Callie as she jumped up from under the bed and sat next to Amadeus. Tierra explained her dream to them in the best detail she could.

"So, what do you think?" she asked after concluding. The two cats looked at each other.

"Well, if you know the first letter of the boy's name and his hair color, you've obviously seen him before. You just don't know where," said Callie. Tierra nodded and turned to Amadeus.

"And you want to know," he said. Tierra gave him a look of complete confusion. "What I mean is you want to know who he is and where you've seen him. That's why he was standing so far away from you. And the fog came around the both of you because you were unable to remember,"

"That makes a lot of sense. But I did leave out on tiny detail," said Tierra.

"And that would be?" asked Amadeus.

"I saw him in class today,"

"Did you get his name?" asked Callie.

"Just his last name. Rhodes," Tierra stated.

* * *

"Alexis! Alexis! I need your help!" Atticus shouted. He ran to where his little sister sat under a tree.

"Um, okay. Wait, physically or mentally?" replied Alexis.

"I need you to be serious," said Atticus.

"Wow. First you ask for my help, and now you want to be serious. Are you feeling okay?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis…" Atticus growled as he sat down next her.

"Okay, okay! Sorry. What do you need?"

Atticus sighed and told her about his dream.

"Whoa. This is a tough one. Well, have you seen this girl before?"

"Yeah. The same night. Does that mean something?"

"Probably. I just don't know what. Well, was she with the cats?"

"Yes. She was talking to them. Just like in the dream. But in real life the black cat only looked at me. None of the others noticed,"

"Well, that means that you got the beginning of the dream from real life. The rest was probably just an ordinary nightmare," Alexis analyzed.

"You really think that?" her older brother questioned. She nodded. "Okay,"

**A/N**

**There you go. Chapter three. I had a lot of fun writing this one. R&R**

**-Wolf**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own GX. I own the OCs and I own the plot. That's it.

**_Chapter Three_**

Atticus shot upright in his bed. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. His heart was pumping faster with every beat. His breathing was heavy. He sat in the dark trying to remember every detail of his dream.

_He ran through the forest. Sticks snapped in two beneath his feet. He was running from something. A small animal. Black, green eyes. A cat. He tripped over a small rock and landed on the ground. He rolled onto his back. The cat jumped onto his stomach._

_"Why do you run?" the animal asked calmly. "Why are you afraid of me?"_

_The cat shook its head and jumped off of Atticus. It climbed up a tree as Atticus scrambled to his feet._

_"You give me every reason to be," Atticus told the cat. It looked down at him from the branch it rested on._

_"What reason?" it asked._

_"You hissed at me for no reason. You chased me down just to ask me why I'm afraid,"_

_The animal nodded. There was a pause._

_"Can I ask you something?" asked Atticus._

_"Go ahead," replied the cat._

_"Why did you hiss at me?"_

_"Because you threatened me," said the cat. Atticus looked confused. "You were standing there staring at me and my companions for no reason. You were still as stone and I was afraid you would understand me,"_

_"Well, I understand you now and you don't care,"_

_"I had a question, I needed an answer. And now that I have my answer, I can leave," _

_The cat jumped down and started to walk away._

_"Wait!" Atticus yelled. "I have one more question,"_

_The cat sighed. It sat down and looked up at him._

_"What?"_

_"What's your name?"_

_"That is something you'll need to find out on your own," replied the cat._

_"Why?"_

_"You said you had more question. I gave you my answer. I don't need to answer anymore. Good bye," the cat stood up and walked away, leaving Atticus alone._

Atticus glanced around the room. No cats. He wiped the sweat off his brow and lay back down. This was getting a little creepy to him.

* * *

Tierra sat against the tree outside her dorm. It was about 1:45 in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She was thinking about her dream and what Callie and Amadeus told her.

Angel walked up and sat next to her.

"What are you doing up?" the cat asked.

"Can't sleep. I have a lot on my mind,"

"Like what?" asked Angel. Tierra sighed and told her about her dream and about seeing the boy in class and about Callie and Amadeus's analyzing. The two sat in silence while Angel thought about everything.

"Sounds to me like you like this boy," the cat finally said. Tierra wasn't expecting such an interesting statement.

"W-what?" she asked.

"He's in your dream, he's in your class, you're thinking about him now," replied Angel.

"I never said that,"

"But you are, aren't you?"

Tierra took interest in the ground. Angel smirked as best as she could.

"I have to go. Callie and I have some hunting to do,"

* * *

Sunlight crept through the slits in the blinds. Atticus rolled over and squinted at the light. To his surprise he actually managed to get some sleep. He sat up and stretched, recalling his dream. He remembered seeing the cat. But could it really talk? No, that's nonsense. How could a cat have the ability to talk? That would be like a lizard being able to breathe fire. It was physically impossible. Right?

* * *

"Come back here you evil yarn ball!" Callie yelled as she chased a yarn ball around Tierra's room. She pounced on it and began a wrestling match. Callie rolled around so many times the yarn started to unravel and wrap around her body, proving she was losing.

Tierra had already left for class. She had closed the blinds tightly so Callie didn't have to hide from the sun. All four cats were in the room. Angel was sitting on the desk watching Callie lose to yarn, Amadeus was sitting on the windowsill, also a spectator to Callie's wrestling match, and Galen was lying on the bed, asleep.

"So, who do you think is gonna win this?" Angel asked Amadeus.

"I'm rooting for the yarn ball," Amadeus replied. Callie shouted something at him, but it was muffled do to the yarn wrapped around her head, covering her mouth.

"What was that, Callie?" asked Angel. Callie struggled to get the yarn off her head, which took about two minutes. It fell down to her chest as she stood on all fours.

"Meanie!" the white cat yelled. Amadeus faked offense and pounced on Callie for revenge. The two rolled on the floor for a few minutes. Callie yelped every now and then, out of fear not pain, while Amadeus laughed. Amadeus finally broke up the play-fight to be sure Callie knew he was just playing.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" the black cat meowed. Callie glared at him.

"Aw, Amadeus, that was mean," said Angel, before pouncing down on him and starting a fight of her own. Angel never let anyone mess with her friends. Especially Callie.

Callie watched Angel and Amadeus for a minute, glad that Angel stood up for her. Then she saw Galen and got an idea. The albino jumped up on the bed and crept up behind the gray cat. She crouched down and waited for a few seconds.

"HI GALEN!" Callie shouted as she pounced on her friend. Galen yelped as he and Callie fell to floor.

"What was that for?!" he yelled as he stood up and shook his fur.

"For fun," Callie replied with a grin.

"Why me?" Galen asked.

"Because you're fun to annoy," said Callie.

"And why is that?" Galen hissed. Callie took great pleasure in his anger.

"Because Amadeus just hisses and leaves. And Angel swipes at me. You, on the other hand, get really mad and ask the same questions every time I jump on you. You even yelp!" the albino laughed.

"I yelped because I was surprised," Galen defended. Callie grinned. "What?"

"I scared you! I scared you!" Callie chanted. Galen glared at her. Her grin faded, her ears went flat against her head, and her tail drooped. "Please don't hurt me," she said quietly.

Galen shrugged and hopped back onto the bed. He looked down at Callie.

"I never hurt you, Callie. Why would I start now?" he asked. Callie shrugged.

"No clue," she replied.

* * *

Tierra sat on the cliff overlooking the beach. Her brown hair framed her sun-tanned face. Her hazel eyes watched the water. The sun was just setting. Soon she would have to go back and get the cats. But for now, some time alone would be nice. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her chin on top of her knees and continued to watch the waves crash against the shore.

She thought about what Angel had said last night. Was she right? Did she like that boy? Tierra let out a long sigh as she released her legs. She pushed herself into a kneeling position and picked up a small rock next to her. She held it her palm. It was very smooth and perfectly flat. The white on it had faded so much, it was almost clear. She held up to the setting sun. The light tried to pass through, but was held back by tiny bit of color left.

The rock reminded Tierra of her dream and the mystery it held. She wanted to understand, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. Just like the light trying to pass through the rock. It wanted to. It seemed to push with all its might. But the bit of white left acted as barrier between where the stream of light was and where it wanted to go. Tierra closed her hand and held the rock tight in her fist.

* * *

The last bit of sun crept behind the horizon and moonlight slowly took its place. The four cats met Tierra on the beach. Once they were there, Amadeus and Galen headed for the water to fish, Angel dedicated herself to hunting a mouse in some tall grass nearby, and Callie started looking for something play with.

Callie spotted something white hidden beneath the sand.

"Ooh, a feather!" she exclaimed, digging it up. Upon hearing Callie's random exclamation, Galen looked over at her.

"Oh no," he sighed under his breath. The gray cat walked out of the water and ran to Callie. "Callie, don't! That's not a feather! It's a-" Galen was cut off by Callie realizing that the "feather" was alive.

"I'm gonna name you Jimmy!" she said, patting the clam. The clam didn't like this, and opened its mouth. "Are you hungry, Jimmy?" Callie asked it.

"Callie! It's a-" Galen was once again cut off. But this time it was because of Callie's scream after "Jimmy" clamped down on her paw.

"Ack! Bad Jimmy! Bad, bad Jimmy!" the white cat tried to discipline the clam. She shook her paw furiously trying to get it off. "Eeeeee!!!!! Get him off me! Get him off me!"

"Callie, hold still!" yelled Galen as he rushed to her. Callie stopped shaking her paw, but continued to scream.

"Eeeeeeek!!!! Galen, get him off!" she demanded. Galen pried the clam off Callie's paw and threw it back into the ocean. "Owie…" Callie complained, nursing her paw.

"It's okay, Callie. The clam's gone," Galen reassured. Amadeus, Angel, and Tierra had watched the entire scene. But, now that it was over, they all returned to what they were doing. Callie, on the other hand, looked at Galen with big, sad eyes.

"Gone?" she asked. Galen nodded.

"Yes. The clam is gone," he repeated.

"No! What did you do with Jimmy?" demanded the albino.

"I threw back in the water," explained Galen. Callie looked out to the open sea.

"No! Jimmy! I'll never forget you!" she called. If Galen could roll his eyes, he would've. Then, something else caught Callie's eyes. It was a small speck of white in the sand next to Galen. Callie walked over and sniffed it, then looked up at her friend. "Galen, what's this?" she asked.

"That's a baby clam," said Galen.

"Really? Yay!" said Callie, lifting the baby clam with her paw. "I shall call him Jimmy Junior!" she exclaimed.

"Not again," Galen mumbled. At that moment, the baby clam, or Jimmy Jr., as Callie liked to call it, attached itself to Callie's whisker. Which she laughed about.

"Okay, Jimmy Jr., you can get off now," said Callie. But the tiny clam didn't listen. It stayed on her whisker. "Jimmy Jr.! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" she shouted. She began to shake her head furiously to get the clam off. It worked, and Jimmy Jr. went flying. "Jimmy Jr.!" Callie exclaimed, running off to find him.

"Callie! Callie!" Galen yelled, running after her.

"Galen!" Callie yelled, popping up in the grass. Galen sighed with relief. "I found Jimmy Jr.!" Callie held up the baby clam proudly.

"Callie, why don't let Jimmy Jr. back into the wild?" Galen replied.

"Aw….fine.." the white cat replied, gently placing the clam in her jaw and carrying it to the water. She left it where the shore meets the water and let the waves sweep it up. "You know, Galen, you're no fun."

"Thanks Callie." the grey animal said.

After that, Callie decided to go into the woods. She soon found a little squirrel sitting at the base of a tree.

"Ooh! A squirrel!" she exclaimed. The small rodent looked up from the nut it was chewing. "I'm gonna call you Larry!"

The squirrel cocked his head at Callie, who was approaching it very cautiously. The squirrel dropped its nut and scampered away, seeking safety in a nearby tree.

"Wait! Larry! I promise not to hurt you!" the albino followed the rodent up the tree, only to find him resting on the end of a long branch. As soon as Callie came into sight, "Larry" looked at her. She grinned and ran out onto the branch, scaring the furry little creature and causing it to jump onto the branch of a neighboring tree and scurrying away. Callie frowned, then realized she was loosing balance.

"Uh-oh." she said innocently as she dropped from her high perch and fell onto a passerby. As she got up, she noticed the stone around her neck glowing more fiercely then when she was around Amadeus, Galen, and Angel. She looked at the animal she knocked to the ground. Currently, all it looked like was an orange fur-ball.

The animal coughed as it lifted itself to its feet, revealing it to be a cat. Callie noticed the glowing rock around his neck.

"Friend!" she shouted, pouncing on him, intentionally this time.

"Ow…" the tom-cat groaned. "Who are you?"

He got up and examined Callie closely, paying special attention to her stone.

"I'm Callie!" she exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and almost hitting the cat in the face. He glared at her, then took a more polite approach and introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Callie." he said, slightly sarcastic, "I'm Flame."

Callie grinned, staring at Flame with large eyes. Flame cocked his head.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Callie asked.

"Staring at me." The orange cat replied. Callie thought about it for a moment, then shrugged.

"I dunno."

The two then walked back to the beach, where Amadeus and Galen were happily nibbling on freshly caught fish.

"Amadeus! Galen! Look!" Callie exclaimed. The two looked up and grinned when they saw Flame.

"Greetings," they said in unison. Flame inclined his head in a nod of acknowledgment.

"Greetings," he replied.

"It's about time we found a new cat," Galen commented.

"Tell me," said Amadeus, "what you know of the secret,"

"Not much," the orange tom grunted. "Only that I'm a part of it."

Amadeus nodded and padded away, Galen following after him.

"You'll have to excuse Amadeus," said Callie, "He can be annoying."

Flame nodded, assuming the black cat was Amadeus and the gray was Galen.

"You have to meet Angel and Tierra!" Callie exclaimed. "Come on!"

She bounded away as Flame simply walked behind her.

"Angel! Tierra! Angel! Tierra!"

"What?" both asked. Tierra was making a new drawing and Angel was calming grooming herself. Callie attempted to make a drum roll sound with her tongue, then introduced them to Flame. After introductions were done, the three headed back to Tierra's dorm.

When they entered they found Galen asleep on the bed and Amadeus sitting contently on the windowsill. Callie ran over to the ball of yarn she was playing with before and continued her game while Angel leapt onto the desk chair, then the desk and sat back on her haunches. Flame looked around with disgust.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"You…You live like house pets," said Flame.

"No we don't," said Callie, who was currently under the yarn ball.

"Yes you do!" Flame retorted, "Look at yourselves!"

This managed to wake up Galen and caught Amadeus's attention.

"What's wrong with the way we live?" Galen asked. Flame looked at him with complete shock.

"You're sleeping on a bed, Amadeus has made himself at home on a windowsill, Callie is playing with a pet toy, and Angel is quite comfortable on a desk! These are all human things! Humans keep cats as pets and this is how those pets act!"

"Quiet!" Amadeus shouted, jumping from the windowsill to the floor then marching up to Flame. "You have no right to judge the way we live," he said, taking a calmer tone, "This is how we chose to live and we have been fine with this arrangement for years. Unfortunately we can't tell you to go back to your home for we need all every cat here. You are going to live here with us, so get used to it."

The two cats stared at each other ferociously before Flame brushed past Amadeus in a huff and curled up in the far corner of the room. Amadeus took back his place at the windowsill.

Angel, Callie, Galen, and Tierra all exchanged glances before shrugging and returning to what they were originally doing.

**A/N**

He-he, this was a fun chapter! Thank you my wonderful reviewers! I am sooo happy you like the story! Hey, just out of curiosity, out of all the cats so far (include the new cat Flame, if you wish), who's you're favorite? I'll be asking that question every few chapters, just for the heck of it and to see which cats people like most. I'm weird like that. Oh, and ignore any typos. There was large one in the last chapter. Just to let you know, last chapter I typed chapter three when it was really chapter two. This is the real chapter three. Sorry for the confusion! R&R!

-Wolfie (Sarah the Slayer has given me that nickname, and I like it!)


End file.
